Akiris
''"Heaven is our feet as is the sky above us." - Akiri proverb.'' '' '' At a Glance Known to the Deva as "The Spears on High", and to the Tel'Quessir (or Fey-Kin) as "The Old Fliers", the Akiri were an ancient Hengeyokai civilization that arose in a time before recorded memory -- some would argue longer ago than the Gods. High in the spires of The Wanderwastes, the Akiri formed the capitol of Akiris where they watched over the southern barrens of the continent. Inaccessible, except by flight, the reclusive people of Akiris were the masters of their domain and incredibly enigmatic, seen only as silhouettes high on the horizon as they watched the world from afar. History The origins of Akiris remains shrouded in mystery, due largely to its isolated location. Nestled high in the spires overlooking The Wanderwastes, most of what's known about its creation is gleaned from the Akiri who live in its neighbouring villages of Vallikir, and Yourna, and the funeral assembly of Colrasha. At some point in its ancient history, the followers of Anzumada battled with the Dragons of the southern realm, claiming victory and taking the highest peak in the realm as their own. Raising themselves to great heights, the Hengeyokai of Akiris became masters of magic and science and watched over their avian empire as time passed on. Following the teachings of the Anzumada, Akiri were taught that avoidance was a sin, and that the Akiri should be active participants in the emerging world of mortals. This eagerness to engage in the affairs of other nations resulted in a cataclysmic confrontation with the Cenataur Clans of The Wanderwastes. Thrown into a devastating war that razed Vallikir and Yourna, the Akiri fled to Akiris, far from the reach of their four-legged foes. It was on the verge of the Akiri being scoured from the mainland that mysterious ray of light rippled from Akiris and moments later, silence. The Wanderwastes fell into a silent calm and all the Centaurs disappeared. Religion In stark contrast to the predominant polytheistic religions of the world, the Akiri were a monotheistic culture who believed in one universal, supreme god named "Anzumada" (meaning "Wise Order"). Counter to the immanent examples of "meddlesome deities" in other religions, Anzumada was transcendent and could and could not be seen in the fibre of the universe -- the motion of the planets and astral bodies; the progression of the seasons; metronomic events such as sunrise and sunset; all physical creation ran according to Anzumada's master plan—and violations of the order were violations against creation, and thus violations against Anzumada. In the Akiri religion, mortals play a critical role in Anzumada's universal order, having been created to be active participants in the world. It is their duty to defend order, which would decay without counteraction. The asceticism of monks, that is the abstinence from worldly pleasures to pursue spiritual goals, is counter to Akiri beliefs. The avoidance of any aspect in life, which includes avoidance of pleasures, is the shirking of responsibility and duty to experience life as Anzumada decrees. As such, Akiri culture places heavy emphasis on moral choice. Predestination is rejected in Akiri teachings and mortals bear all the responsibility for the situations they are in -- and the way they act towards one another. Rewards, happiness, punishments, and grief, all depend on how individuals live their lives. The most mysterious aspect of Akiri religious belief is whether Anzumada exists (or had ever existed). Less active in mortal's affairs than chaotic or lawful gods, such as Melora or Torog, the texts of Anzumada acknowledge that at some point the universe will undergo a cosmic renovation and time will end. In the final renovation, all of creation—even the souls of the dead that were initially banished to "darkness"—will be reunited in "Anzumazzana" at the end of time where all will be destroyed. These religious similarities, especially in recent times, beg to question whether Anzumada is truly a transcendent creator, or a way of making sense of a chaotic pantheon. Political Structure TBD Notable Residents Category:Kingdoms Category:The Spires of Akir